1. Field
The invention relates to electrical connectors.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electrical connectors are used to provide a separable path for electric current to flow between components of an electrical system. In many applications, numerous connections between components can, in turn, require numerous data and/or power connections within a given electrical connector. Lately, there has been increase in the number of connections required for typical electronic components, which in turn has created a demand for greater numbers of electrical connections. There has also been a general reduction in the size of electronic components, which has created demand for smaller electrical connectors. Demands for low cost connectors have remained, despite each of the above increases in demands on performance. The applicant has appreciated that there is a need for a low cost, electrical connector that has a relatively small size and that can convey electrical current with minimal losses.